


Three Is A Crowd

by AlexisDevanne



Series: The Werewolf, His Moon, and Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, More Sexy Times, Someone take away my keyboard please, Threesome - M/M/M, What is Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDevanne/pseuds/AlexisDevanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t stop,” Ethan bit out, burying his face further in Danny’s neck, his hands still holding to Danny’s shoulders like his life depended on it. It was kinda endearing if Stiles had to say so himself; and that was a word he thought he never use to describe Ethan with. Much less in the middle of what’s about to be mind-blowing sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is taking over my life. Read at your own discretion. Unbeta'd

They were on top of Danny’s queen size bed. With Danny’s legs spread wide as Stiles deep-throat him, taking him whole in ways someone so new to sex shouldn’t be capable of. Stiles mouth was sinful; there was no ifs, ands or buts about it. 

The way he would press the flat of his tongue against the underside of Danny’s cock, and then hallow his cheeks on the way up only to suck on the head of his cock at sporadic times. Danny could only fist his bed sheets harder in order to keep himself from thrusting into that inviting warmth.

Stiles, however, was having trouble keeping a rhythm with Ethan rimming his ass the way he was doing. Ethan had both hands separating Stiles’ cheeks. He thrusted his left thumb in Stiles’ hole a couple times before burying his whole face in and introducing his tongue as far as it could go. This made Stiles emit a lengthy groan that reverted all the way to Danny's cock in what almost turned out to be cum-inducing vibrations.

“Alright, I’m going in,” Ethan informed not long before giving his lubricated dick a few strokes and aligning himself with Stiles’ entrance. Stiles didn’t have time to tell Ethan to wait as said werewolf already started to push forward against Stiles’ tight ring until it gave away to Ethan’s length. 

Stiles, releasing Danny’s cock from his mouth, lifted his head to give a pained moan as Ethan buried himself all the way in. Danny shook his head at Ethan’s impatience and proceeded to rub Stiles’ shoulders and back to relax him into it.

“God that’s good,” gasped Stiles and Danny couldn’t resist tangling his fingers in Stiles’ head and raising him enough to capture those swollen lips with his in a languid kiss.

With Stiles concentrating on Ethan plowing into him, his mouth was pliant against Danny’s invading tongue; and Danny was sure to swallow every moan that that heavenly mouth produced.

Ethan was beginning to feel a little left out so he stayed buried inside Stiles’ ass and began rotating his hips to make sure that Stiles could feel him everywhere. This made Stiles’ breath catch inside his throat and he had to force his face away from Danny’s in order to get his bearings.

Danny gave a defeated sigh at the lost of Stiles’ mouth before pining his eyes on Ethan’s smirk. “So you want attention,” Danny muttered; finishing the thought of _be careful what you wish for_ in his head as he got on his knees and scooted himself beside Ethan.

Slowly, unassumingly, he let one hand run up and down Ethan’s back as he began to pepper his right shoulder with soft openmouthed kisses, eventually moving to the junction between his neck and collar—which Ethan offered wholly. He stayed there sucking on the skin while his hand traveled all the way down Ethan’s spine until with a sudden movement he inserted two fingers inside Ethan’s rectum at the same time he bit into his neck. The only lubrication was the perspiration on Ethan’s skin.

“Aaaah,” Ethan whined, mouth hanging open as he gave a few shallow thrusts inside Stiles while fucking himself with Danny’s fingers. But before he could adjust Danny inserted a third finger, making Ethan give off a whimper as he pressed himself more against Danny.

“Punishment,” muttered Danny against his skin. “For not giving Stiles the time to adjust to you,” he finished explaining and Ethan could hear the grin in his voice. And Ethan loved it. He liked being treated that way and he liked that Danny understood it. Ethan lived his live hardcore. Nothing less would do.

With his other hand Danny reached for the tube of lube and used it to coat his own cock with a liberal amount. Then he used that same hand to firmly grasp Ethan’s jaw and brought him in for a demanding kiss.

Ethan stopped thrusting, and before he knew it he was being forced to pull out of Stiles and shoved to lie down with his back against the bed. “What’s that for?” he whizzed as Danny kept a restricting hand on Ethan’s chest while the other one relocated one of Ethan’s legs over Danny’s shoulder.

“Teaching Stiles a little lesson,” Danny answered with a cocky smile as Stiles slowly sat up facing toward them. “You see Stiles, with Ethan is all about showing him who’s in control. If you aren’t demanding enough he’ll bulldozer right through you.”

Ethan tsk-ed and then grinned. “Sorry to tell you Danny but you’re gonna have to be a lot rougher than that to get me to behave.” And with that Ethan pushed Danny away until he had Danny pinned to the bed by his shoulders. Ethan, however, startled Danny by sitting on the goalie’s lap with his bums on Danny’s cock.

“You like that don’t ya?” Ethan boasted as he rolled his hips making Danny throw his head back with a moan. However, Ethan’s victory was short-lived as Danny’s squeezed Ethan's butt cheeks as hard as he could, making Ethan gasp and arc his back.

Stiles could only sit there stroking his own cock as the scene unraveled. 

“Stop playing,” Ethan whined as he reached behind him and grabbed Danny’s cock and aligned in to his entrance. Danny lifted himself on his elbows and then ran his right hand across Ethan’s stomach until it settled on his hip—lightly pushing him backward toward his awaiting dick.

Ethan took it all in one sitting like a champ. That’s all Stiles could think about as he saw how Ethan—mouth opened in a wide ‘o’—rotated his hips with Danny completely inside him before bouncing a few times on his rod.

“Oh yeah” Ethan rasped as he leaned down to capture Danny’s mouth in some heavy lip-locked. 

Fortunately for Stiles, Danny didn’t plan to end it there. No, Danny moved the hand he previously had on Ethan’s hip to his ass and accompanied his dick by inserting another finger. Ethan whined while hiding his face under Danny’s jaw but didn’t stop him.

Danny laughed and called him cute to which Ethan responded by biting into Danny’s neck, though not hard enough to draw blood, and then sucking into that exact same spot with the purpose of leaving a mark. Danny continued his ministrations by using his other hand to spread Ethan’s cheeks further as he inserted yet another finger.

Ethan rutted against the fingers, earning himself praise from Danny because he knew Ethan could handle it. Ethan then turned his head toward Stiles, eyes a little unfocused through his glare and snapped; “Well what are you waiting for, an invitation?”

Stiles blinked, scanned the room and them pointed to himself, “Me?”

This made Ethan roll his eyes and Danny laugh. “Come get it Stiles,” Danny said. “He’s ready for you,” and he emphasized it trusting upward into Ethan and spreading his cheeks further apart.

Stiles only blinked twice more before jumping for the lube and exclaiming “Incoming!” to which Ethan responded with a mumbled “Oh for the love of-”

Once lubricated and getting himself behind Ethan, Stiles waved his hands around not knowing were to put them before settling them cautiously on Ethan’s waist. When Ethan didn’t make a move to throw him off, Stiles let out a shuttering breath as he lowered his body to align himself at Ethan’s entrance—the head of his cock coming in contact with the base of Danny’s dick.

It sent an electrifying sensation all throughout Stiles’ nerve-endings and he wasn’t even inside yet. Biting his tongue, Stiles pushed against Ethan’s ring until it let him inside and _man if that was a tight squeeze!_

“Don’t stop,” Ethan bit out, burying his face further in Danny’s neck, his hands still holding to Danny’s shoulders like his life depended on it. It was kinda endearing if Stiles had to say so himself; and that was a word he thought he never use to describe Ethan with. Much less in the middle of what’s about to be mind-blowing sex.

Ethan swallowed the rest of Stiles’ cock after that and there’s literally no going back. His hole was stretched beyond spaces imaginable but he still bore with it. Relished in it even. And when Danny and Stiles started to alternate in thrusting into him, one pulling out ‘til only the head was in while the other pushed in, Ethan’s mind became boggled with pleasure.

Danny was equally in heaven. The heat of Ethan’s insides combined with the burn of his cock rubbing against Stiles’ in that tight squeeze… it was indescribable. Why hadn’t he had a threesome before? It seemed like such a waste now.

Stiles however, in the midst of vocalizing how this was the best feeling ever, couldn’t help staring at the back of Ethan’s head. Stiles watched as Ethan tucked his face in Danny’s neck, giving little pants while his ass pounded into like there was no tomorrow, and Stiles decided that he wanted to hear them for himself.

So he snaked one of his hands around until he was able to wrap it around Ethan’s cock, making him more compliant when Stiles signaled him to sit up. Ethan did as he was told and was rewarded by having his swollen cock stroked by Stiles’ impressively experience hand.

“You know,” Stiles muttered against the back of Ethan’s ear, giving it a teasing lick before continuing. “For an almighty alpha, you sure take it well.”

Ethan wasn’t coherent enough at the moment to formulate a diss, so instead he reached one hand over his head to grab the back of Stiles neck and brought him close enough to smash their mouths together. This time Ethan proceeded to claim everything that was inside Stiles’ wet cavern as his own—not giving Stiles an inch to fight back. Not that Stiles tried very hard to do so.

They were all getting close to their climax now. And with Ethan’s torso arced in the way it was, with his upper back press against Stiles’ front and his panting chest all out in display for Danny, the goalie couldn’t resist mapping his hands across that glistening chest. The action made Ethan gasped for more as he threw his head back on Stiles’ shoulder.

This just turned on Stiles more and he knew he wouldn’t last for much longer. So he grasped Ethan’s waist tight enough to bruise with one hand, stroked Ethan’s dick faster with the other one, and bit into his exposed neck wanting to leave a mark there. That combined with Danny dragging his palms down to caress Ethan’s stomach only to return to his chest where Danny pinched both his nipples hard enough to make him whimper, made Ethan come undone.

Ribbons of cum shot to Danny’s pecs and abs as Ethan reached his climax. Danny and Stiles felt the rippling effects on their cocks as the contracting muscles inside Ethan’s force them to pull out and cum outside.

Stiles flopped down on Danny’s right while Ethan collapsed to Danny’s left. All three were busy trying to catch their breath to be of any use.

“That,” started Danny, having to take another minute before he could speak without wheezing. “That was incredible,” he said in an exhale, his chest heaving. “Next time, you guys got to do me. I swear”

“Whoa there Danny-boy” said Stiles, the side of his face firmly planted on Danny pec—his breath ghosting on Danny’s nipple. “Maybe you should let the sex hormones die down a little before you start propositioning us,” he joked but then turned his questioning eyes toward Ethan—whispering so only the werewolf would hear him. “Some of us need to sort out our loyalties before we make a commitment.”

Ethan stared back at Stiles because he knew what Stiles was inferring. Ethan was an Alpha, part of the bad guys; and there was no way Ethan could stay with Danny if he continued being so. When Stiles narrowed his gaze Ethan could no longer hold it and buried his face in Danny’s arm—tangling his leg with one of Danny’s.

Sure Ethan had a hidden agenda that many would frown upon, but he had also made new attachments that clashed with those interests. Predominantly was the fact that he fell hard for a human. Danny was his guy and he would do anything to keep him protected. But did that mean Ethan was willing to go against his pack for it? Or should he walk away now and let Stiles handle Danny for himself?

One sniff of Danny’s scent was all Ethan needed to make up his mind. “Maybe it’s the afterglow talking,” he said wetting his lips and locking eyes with Stiles again before continuing with the rest. “But I would like to make us work,” he stated and hoped that Stiles would catch the meaning behind his words.

“Wise choice,” Stiles mumbled. “Might as well get used to the fact that I’m always going to be lurking around, right buddy?” And even though Stiles said it with a smile Ethan could tell there was a warning in it. A warning that said that Stiles was going to keep an eye on him and at the first foul move Stiles was going to make sure that Ethan lost his chance with Danny forever. 

Ethan swallowed and nodded in agreement to the terms.

“You hear that Danny-boy,” Stiles hollered, lifting himself on one elbow enthusiastically and grinning to the both of them. “Get ready for loads of fun because S.S. Stiles has set anchor and is here to stay!”

Danny just laughed and covered his face with one hand. “I think I’m already starting to regret this.”

Ethan watched their antics and smiled. Who knew, maybe all roads to redemption started with learning how to share.


End file.
